Mingled
by Oparu
Summary: Robin's home and Maleficent and Regina have both missed him. Welcome home sex and some talking, set after Chicken Spots. (Dragon Outlaw Queen, bottomless sea 'verse part 7)


Henry hugs her tight, then heads for Lily's car. Lily follows, whispering her goodbyes to Mal and Robin. She turns back and hugs him, surprising him so his eyes go wide. It's quick, half a moment between them, and she hurries out after kissing Regina's cheek.

"She hugged you," Mal says, brushing Robin's shoulder. "I told you she missed you."

Robin gathers her up, hugging her before he kisses her gently. "I missed everyone under this roof, and Lily, so very much."

Mal cuddles into him, and they reach for her, dragging her in and they're warm, both so much taller than her, solid, strong and so very warm. Robin kisses her forehead and Mal kisses her cheek and all around them it's quiet. Roland's with Marian, Henry at Emma's and Lily's gone home, dropping Henry off on the way. Their house has been so full, until now, and even Regina's phone is quiet.

"Come on," Robin suggests, taking her hand. He grabs the bottle of wine and Mal grabs a blanket and they head out to the backyard.

Regina turns back. She should have her phone and Robin shakes his head.

"It's our night together, let it be."

She swallows a protest. He's right. No crises can unfold in the next few hours that will need her that immediately. The hospital's quiet again, most of the residents are home, all vaccinated, and Storybrooke will be all right. She leaves her phone behind and follows them outside.

Mal sits on the blanket, waving up two glasses for the wine. Robin pours and Regina sits beside him, accepting a glass. Mal concentrates then throws her hands outwards, setting some kind of magical barrier around the backyard. The lights and sounds of Storybrooke fade away and the stars come out in earnest, rich and bright, filling the sky with wonder.

"Lily said you liked it better this way," Mal says, nudging Robin, then stroking his hand. "Letting everything else fade away."

"The stars were beautiful out at our camp." He sips his wine then puts an arm around her. "We should do that, go camping with the children, take them away from the town and let them sleep under the stars."

"These stars are almost too bright to sleep," Mal turns he head up, watching. "Too fast."

"That's a satellite," Robin says. "Lily said they're stars made by people."

Laughing at that, Mal lies back, her hands up by her head as her hair spreads over the blanket in soft curls. "Stars made by people, how marvelous. Not even magic can do that."

Robin kisses Regina's cheek, and his lips smell of wine. She's barely drank her own and the scent of it on him reminds her that it's in the glass in front of her. She swirls it then takes a sip. She's had dinner but it still goes straight to her head, warming down her spine. She's so tired, now that the kids are gone and it's quiet and not even her phone's demanding her attention.

At her side, Robin sets his empty glass in the grass and starts kissing Mal's neck, then the exposed skin in the neckline of her sweater. She sighs, lazily, gently and she arches her neck, urging him on.

Regina lets her wine roll over her tongue and turns, getting comfortable as she watches them. Robin turns his head to her and Mal follows his gaze, they share a look, a moment, and Regina nods over her wine.

Mal strokes his face, running her fingers through his beard. Robin starts slipping up her sweater, exposing the skin of her stomach. He kisses his way up, stopping just below her bra, and then works his way down. She opens her legs for him, pulling him in and he starts to slip her trousers from her hips. One of her hands turns, grabbing the blanket and Regina watches her fingers tighten. They've been waiting for this, building the tension between them since Robin came home.

They flirted through dinner, touching each other and smiling and watching, and as much as she was involved, and they played with her, she's happier watching them at the moment, because exhaustion sits heavy in her stomach like a stone. Mal gasps as his mouth touches her stomach, slipping down.

The stone warms, but doesn't stir. Regina drags her finger over the rim of the glass. Her lips taste of oak and the wine leaves her tongue crisp and dry, like apples.

Robin lifts Mal's hips, sliding his hands over the smooth skin of her thighs. He watches her, below him, his smile soft and his gaze hungry, full of desire.

"I missed you," Mal says, sitting up, then stripping off her sweater. "Regina came home, so i had her, but we missed you."

She turns towards Regina, just a little, removing her bra and tossing it towards Regina's feet.

"I heard you made the best of it." Robin kisses the bare skin of Mal's knee, then her thigh, and he slips between her legs, covering her as his mouth moves to her breasts. They're sore again, Regina can tell by the way Mal gasps. "Regina kissing down your stomach, then making you come with her tongue."

"She's very good at it," Mal answers, lying back so he has greater access. He rubs his hips against hers, making her squirm.

Sipping her wine, Regina leans on one arm. They're both such teases. It was a long week, and they were all exhausted, but they'd needed the closeness, the sense of connection. She'd barely had time to breathe but Mal had given Robin loving descriptions of the skill of her mouth, and how Regina's breath shuddered when she came.

"Better than me?"

Mal turns her head, smiling directly at Regina. "I don't know. It's been so long since I've had you."

Robin's laughter reverberates, warm and thrilling. Regina adds more wine to her glass and watches Mal's eyes darken as he shifts his hips.

"Days," he adds.

"More than a week," Mal insists. "It's been terrible."

He sucks one of her breasts in response, palming the other, hard, until Mal gasps, then bites her lip.

"Dammit."

"You know you missed me."

"I missed you!" Mal promises the stars. "I really, missed you." He rubs her breast more gently and kisses his way down to the panties he hasn't removed yet. He drags his fingers over them, making her shift and squirm.

Regina cheats and makes them vanish with a hint of magic. Robin grins at that, then teases her with the tip of his nose, barely brushing against her clit. Mal shivers, so startled by his touch that her breath catches.

"Tell me again how she started," Robin says, running his fingers down her inner thigh. He looks up at Regina for a moment and winks. "I want to get this right." He traces a finger across Mal's sex. "Do I start with penetration, or with your clit?"

Raising her eyebrows, Regina shares a look with Mal, who runs her tongue over her lips. Regina knows how she likes to begin, but Mal might say something else.

"Penetration." Mal digs her hands further into the blanket.

"Oh," Robin mutters. "Like this?"

His fingers slip into her and Mal arches her back. Regina can't quite see what his hands are doing but being able to watch their faces is a gift.

"Yes, like that."

"Is that good?"

Mal whimpers and nods. "Yes, I missed that."

"My fingers?" Robin asks, eyes wide and playful. "Did you miss my mouth too?"

He begins to thrust them in and out, and he must be curling them because Mal's eyes are so dark.

"You know I did."

"Do I?" Robin asks before he lowers his mouth to her clit.

Mal's little moan of ecstasy is a definite yes, and he works at it, licking and sucking until she's panting. "I missed your mouth."

"Good," he says, kissing her thigh again. One of his hands rubs one of Mal's breasts, then the other, and he drops his mouth to her clit, thrusting his fingers in deeper, harder. The wet sounds of his hands fade into Mal's urgent begging for more, for him to keep touching her.

Mal's louder than she was in the bedroom, and there's no one to wake, no one but Regina to hear her desperate gasping. There's something so freeing about a silencing spell, about the space of the backyard and the stars overhead. Even the sticky summer air can't ruin the moment

Setting down her wine, Regina shifts on the blanket and lifts Mal's hand. Her grasping fingers wind into Regina's holding her tight while Robin makes her cry out. He's missed being able to do this, to make her come entirely undone, and perhaps this has built through a week of conversations without touching.

He shifts his technique and Mal's hand scrabbles in Regina's, desperate as the sounds in her throat. She's lost English and slipped into the whispered syllables of draconic, full of fire and smoke. Her grip tightens around Regina's wrist then goes slack, shocked boneless with pleasure.

Regina kisses her forehead, watching her eyes soften. The tears in the corners shine bright and Regina helps Robin kiss them away.

"I want you," Mal begs. Sitting up, she runs clumsy fingers across Regina's cheek then reaches for his shirt. "I need you inside of me."

"Need?" he asks, wiping his mouth. "Been a long week then."

"She likes being close to you," Regina offers, reaching for her wine again while Mal tugs Robin's shirt up and off his head. "She might have mentioned it."

"Briefly," Mal teases, still catching her breath. "Only because Regina brought it up."

"Of course," Robin nods, rising to his knees to take off his shorts and boxers.

Regina helps him along with a little magic, because he's beautiful naked.

He guides Mal onto his lap and then slips inside of her. Regina can't see Mal's face, this time, but Robin meets Regina's eyes and the sweetness of penetration, of being engulfed in heat, rushes over his face.

That warms Regina's belly and the wine tastes sweeter as she watches Robin's hands slip over Mal's back. Mal shifts her thighs, her knees, finding ways to take him deeper, to change the angle so he hits her just right.

"That's it," Robin murmurs to her, full of victory when they find it. "You're so warm."

"It's different when you're- when I'm- full," she gasps, struggling for the words.

Regina's been meaning to take Maleficent herself with a strap-on and she might have to work that into their lazy weekend without the children judging by the sounds she makes. Robin would approve.

The wine half-boils on her tongue while she watches Robin thrust up to meet Mal rocking down. He kisses Mal's breasts then raises his eyes to meet Regina's again and she nods.

"You already got her once," Regina teases, "she's easier the second time."

Mal's too lost to argue, perhaps she doesn't even hear him over the sounds of pleasure and lost breath. Robin tilts back, holding her shoulders, then her hips, and that puts an edge in both of their breathing, a desperation for more, for rougher, harder, and just as Regina thought, Maleficent orgasms again, shivering against him, moaning through because he's still inside her, still thrusting up, in.

Regina licks her lips, studying the arch of Mal's back, the little beads of sweat on her shoulders, and the way Robin's hands hold her so very close. Regina will have to fuck her in the morning, let Robin watch what she has been.

Robin echoes Mal's dragon-speak curse from earlier, making Mal flush pink from the roots of her hair. It's sexy enough when Mal loses herself in her ancient tongue, and somehow unreal when Robin does it. They lay against each other, panting, gasping, and then Robin starts to chuckle.

"I missed you both so very much."

"Good," Regina answers, pouring the last of the wine into her glass. "I think we all have plans."

Mal laughs with him, shaking her head so her sweaty hair falls down free. "I didn't know we were planning."

"Then you'll just have to do what I say," Regina says.

Robin raises his eyebrows, hearing the promise.

"Yes," Mal pants against Robin's chest. "Anything for you."

Reaching out to caress Mal's bare back, Regina nods for Robin, because he can see her. "That's what I like to hear."

* * *

They whisper, not wanting to wake her, and the bed sighs. Robin curls closer to her, which means Mal's the one who got up. The summer sunshine pours over the bed but it's early because the days are so long, so Regina lets Robin hold her close and falls back asleep.

When she wakes again, he's still curled around her, warm against her. There's an especially warm spot against her butt and she smiles into the sun. She can still hear them in her mind, wrapped around her each other, fucking until both of them could barely breathe.

Last night she only wanted to watch, but this morning, she's tight between her legs, already aroused by her dreams of naked skin, of slick fingers and sucking mouths. Rolling over, she catches him watching her.

"Morning."

Pushing through, she straddles him, her hips over his. She rolls once, just enough to start teasing him into hardness. He's already half-there, bless the morning.

"Where's Mal?"

"Downstairs," he says, stroking her face. "Don't worry, she said if she eats earlier, she can beat her stomach. She learned that from the internet."

Regina shakes her head and leans down to kiss him. "Since when does she understand the internet?"

"Emma's been trying to help her."

"Emma?" Regina ponders that, tracing her hands along his chest. "That's sweet."

"I thought so." He runs his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips. "She's fine. She's downstairs, not throwing up. Today should be a good day."

She wants to snap that he hasn't been here on the bad days last week. The guilt and anger flare because she wasn't here either: Lily, Emma, even Marian, looked after Mal more than she or Robin did. Regina rolls her hips against him, trying to let those feelings go instead of burying them.

"You can't make it better," Robin reminds her, raising his hand to cup her breast, then toy with her nipple. "You have to be patient."

She drags her hips over his developing erection and groans. "I hate patience."

"I know." He squeezes her breast again, then smirks, flipping them so she's beneath him, pinned to the bed. He trails his hand down her stomach, teasing, then parts her legs,

His finger slips within her, hard, insistent, and she inhales, starting to burn.

"Penetration first," he recalls, reminding her of last night. He adds another finger, slipping in and out of her, spreading the wetness across her sex. "Right?"

"You were gentler with her."

He raises his eyebrows and nods. "She's softer," he says. He kisses her neck, then nibbles it. His fingers thrust in, curling, more insistent and she sighs, shifting beneath him. Robin trails his mouth down to her breast and sucks until she gasps, nearly shoving his mouth aside. "Not that rough is a bad thing."

Regina runs her fingers over his balls, then squeezes his cock. He's hard now, hot, throbbing, just like the ache between her legs his fingers are only making worse. "You like it rough?"

He removes his fingers, which just makes her hurt, because something should be there, filling her. He runs wet, nimble fingers across her clit.

"Inside."

"Now?"

"Fuck me," she orders, dropping her voice.

He chuckles, kissing and sucking her other breast while she rubs herself up against him. He settles himself, then thrusts in, deep.

She tilts her hips up, pulling him deeper, opening her thighs to let him in. "Yes, Robin, fuck."

And he does, resting on his arms, using his hips to make deep, powerful thrusts that pull out before they sink in, driving her down into the mattress, sending waves of pleasure through her, fanning the heat.

She loves it, aches for it, for him. Her clit rubs against his skin, his hips, then his fingers find it and they're rough, rolling, rubbing until she gasps. Robin kisses her, swallowing her moans as they turn to cries.

She's buried between him and the mattress, safe, sheltered, shattered and naked, vulnerable, and his, so undeniably a part of a whole, something aching for him.

"Deeper."

"Beg," he retorts.

"Robin, fuck me."

"That's a start." She runs her legs along his, then wraps them around his firm butt, gasping as he continues to thrust.

"I need you," she mutters. "I need you all the way-"

He drops to his elbows, shifts their bodies, pulls her closer and somehow he's further in, deeper, pressing up, into her, and then his thumb finds her clit, stroking, circling, crushing it against her, between them.

"Is that what you wanted?"

Of course, now he's smug and she can only cry out, panting, wanting, half-screaming as her hands race along his back. She digs her fingers into his muscles, then flattens her hands, then pulls him closer.

"Fuck, yes, more- more- Robin, yes!"

He kisses her, clumsy, hungry, and then sucks her neck, her shoulder, and his damn mouth returns to hers. He thrusts again once, hard, so very deep, then again, and fuck, he bursts inside her, hot, slippery, and his fingers scramble over her clit, and she worries for a half a second that she won't- but then orgasm hits her so hard that her vision blurs. He continues to roll his fingers over her wet clit until she gasps, spent, shoving his hand away.

Laughing, he kisses her neck and rolls off, slipping free. "Well, that's one way to wake up."

Trying to catch her breath, she nods, patting his chest with her tingling hand. "I love you."

Robin kisses her cheek, then drapes a leg over hers before kissing her deep. His mouth lingers, warm and true. "I love you too."

"Welcome home," she whispers, smiling up at him.

"It's good to know I was missed." He kisses her again, can't get enough of that this morning. Then he hovers above her, just studying her face. "Mal is vulnerable, as you are, as am I, and making love to her is a gentler thing. I love you both."

"I know, I know," Regina sits up, holding his head against her chest. "It was an observation, but not a jealous one."

He nods, understanding that they're well past jealousy. "She's almost too easy to finish," Robin mutters to her breasts. He nuzzles one. "You must have noticed."

"Hormones," Regina explains, then kisses the top of his head. "She might get easier. Patience, isn't it?"

"I do remember the upcoming part of pregnancy as very enjoyable." He kisses his way up her chest, then finds her mouth again. "Hopefully we all will."

"I'd settle for less nausea."

"Death, resurrection and life," Robin reminds her. "That's a lot for one body to take, even a dragon."

Regina runs her fingers through his hair, then kisses his head. "You're right."

"Patience," he reminds her, again.

Regina slips out of bed into the bathroom before he can take the shower. Robin catches her when she emerges, stealing more kisses while she grabs a robe.

"Parts of it are incredible," he promises her. "The baby moves and it's like you can see the future, unfolding in front of you, but she's still right there, this little flame beneath your hand." He kisses her forehead. "You'll see."

She'll have to trust him. Regina only remembers Snow being pregnant once little Neal was solid and strong. If there was a time like this, the second curse stripped it from her mind. As much as she cares for Snow, she wasn't Mal, Neal isn't her child, and nothing has prepared her emotionally for this helplessness.

Sex does take the edge off.

* * *

Mal's not in the kitchen, or the living room, and Regina follows the sound of her voice, soft and warm, and finds her sitting on the back porch on one of the benches, on the phone with a half-empty plate nearby. She's eaten most of her toast, and a handful of cherries sit next to the last of some melon. Regina sits beside her, sharing a smile and stealing one of the cherries.

Mal covers the phone and whispers "Roland," before she continues to listen to him. "Breakfast is very important," she says. "It's very nice that your mother is cooking for you. Yes, I'm sure she'd cook for me too, maybe next week. I'd like that. Have a good day, little dragon." She pauses, and her smile grows even though she's just looking at Regina. "You can still be a dragon if your scales fall off. I don't have any scales on my human body either."

He absorbs that while Regina trails her hands over Mal's bare leg. She's only wearing her robe because the summer's sun warm and she's always brings her own heat. Mal doesn't seem feverish today though, so that's progress.

"Goodbye, dear," Mal finishes and sets down the phone, Regina moves closer, sliding her hair aside to kiss her neck. "You smell like sex," Mal says, tilting her head to give Regina room to keep kissing. "Have you had the thief already?"

"Mmm-hmm," Regina murmurs, pulling Mal's robe aside to kiss down her shoulder. Even just sitting here, her thighs are still wet, pleasantly aching. Mal's only lazily pulled on her robe, and her hair's still tousled from Robin's hands last night. In a way, it's the non-sexual side of this that makes it so intriguing. There's no games, no teasing, no hidden innuendos, like they often had in the past. This morning, it's direct: Mal's here, naked beneath a thin layer of silky fabric, and the memory of Robin inside of her pulses through Regina, still making her ache.

"He's wonderful, isn't he?"

Nodding, Regina reaches for her hand, dragging it down her own chest, then her stomach. "And in the shower."

Maleficent's fingers splay across her stomach, hot and intriguing. "You're not going to join him?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

Shrugging, Mal picks up one of the cherries and eats it slowly, toying with the flesh of the fruit with her lips. "I'm fine." Dark juice stains her lips for a moment. "I've been good. Fruit, toast, they're on the list."

Regina strokes her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I wasn't chastising you."

Wrinkling her nose, Mal leans against her. "I know, I only wanted you to know I'd been paying attention to your worrying." Her fingers slip down Regina's stomach, parting her robe so the belt slides free. "Sometimes I hear you in the back of my mind, fretting about what I should be eating, or not eating."

Regina's still slick between her thighs, swollen from Robin's thrusting, and Mal's fingers brushing across her makes her sigh.

"Today though, your mind is on other things, it seems," Mal says, stroking her gently enough that her hand barely seems to be there, and yet it only adds to the ache. "You enjoyed watching us last night."

"You're beautiful together."

Her fingers dance across Regina's wet sex, spreading the sensation upwards, towards her clit. Mal's fingers bring their own heat, hotter still than Regina's desperate ache. They brush across her clit, and Regina moans in encouragement.

"So you've already had him, now you want me?"

"That was the idea." Regina parts her legs, allowing Mal greater access. Slipping from the bench, Mal sits between her legs, smirking up at her.

"How timely," Mal says, stroking along the inside of Regina's knees. "I was thinking about breakfast." Her tongue darts along Regina's thigh, teasing. She nuzzles the other thigh, her breath low and warm enough that Regina shivers. Mal stops, pulling her hair back and smiling up at Regina, all innocent. "I don't think you put yourself on the list."

"Fuck the list," Regina says, staring skyward into the brilliant sun. "Is that what you want me to say?"

"Please would work." Mal finds other things to do with her mouth than tease verbally. She kisses along Regina's thigh, further up, then her tongue runs up her labia, spreading wetness and heat.

"Yes, please," Regina gasps out. Arching her back pushes her hips further into Mal's mouth, and she rests a hand on Regina, keeping her in the right position. Her tongue dips in, taunting, then moves back up, leaving Regina's entrance for demanding fingers while her tongue presses, then licks across her clit.

"Please," Regina repeats, squirming. She thought she already came hard enough, but the contrast of softness makes her head spin upwards. "Like that."

Mal's fingers are thinner than Robin's, and having them inside of her is far different than being so deliciously full of his cock. This will be different, less crashing intensity, more of a agonizing journey towards orgasm, but she wants it, wants this enough that all thoughts of food, of what the children are doing, of everything but the sun and the fire between her thighs fade from her mind.

Fire races over her, rushing up, burning, scorching, and she moans again, her words turning to a jumble. Mal sucks her clit, pulling it into her mouth, and the heat that flies over her is what she wants, needs. Regina remembers watching them together, the soft, then desperate sounds of them together, working each other towards orgasm. Calling up the sound of Mal teetering on the edge, of Robin fighting to breathe, Regina surrenders, to memory and the moment, because it's all heat: all fire and liquid wanting.

"I'm so close," she whimpers. "Please-" She's not even sure what she's begging for until Mal's fingers slide deeper, curl further in. Between that pressure and Mal's demanding tongue, Regina trembles, bucks against her, shaking while orgasm engulfs her.

Screwing her eyes shut, she loses herself, loses conscious thought, gasping in release. When she opens them again, trembling and spent, Mal meets her eyes.

"You taste like him," she murmurs.

Kissing her in thanks, Regina chuckles. "That would follow."

"It's nice," Mal answers. "Reminds me of him." She runs her hands over Regina's face, then readjusts her robe. "And we are fond of him."

Mal turns, sensing Robin before Regina did through her post-orgasmic haze.

"That looked pleasant," he says, running his fingers through his wet hair. "I'm glad you're already thinking about breakfast.' His eyes twinkle and he puts out his hand to help Mal to her feet. Robin wraps his arm around her, then kisses her temple while Regina catches her breath.

"Morning," he says softly.

Mal beams at him before touching his chin. "Hi."

He kisses her and then laughs because he must taste Regina and perhaps some of himself. "Seems you're still in a mood," he teases Regina. His eyes are on her but he rests his hand on Mal's stomach. He's already so in love with their baby, even though she has no part of him but his heart.

Regina wipes tears from her eyes and joins their hug, slipping into their arms. Staring down at Robin's hand covering their daughter, she wonders how visible she is yet. Usually once she has Mal naked, she's not looking for that. She focuses on Mal's body, on pleasure and connection, not daydreaming about the baby, or studying her growth. Maybe they should spend more time naked with the lights on, or Regina should look when she gets out of the shower.

Following Robin's hand, Regina strokes that raised place on Mal's stomach. It's really not much at all, which must be because she's thin and tall.

"It's all right, Regina," Mal says, leaning down to kiss her. "She's fine."

Robin kisses her forehead too, squeezing her shoulders. "Come on, I'll make breakfast. We have all day."

Mal wraps her arm around Regina and stands with her in the kitchen, watching Robin at the stove. He only has on his pyjama bottoms, which makes his decision to make bacon slightly dangerous, but he's careful.

Mal rests her head against Regina's, holding her close as if she senses the need for it. Her robe's only half on, and Regina staring at her stomach finally makes her sigh and turn. Opening her robe, Mal lets her stare. "There's not much to see. Robin's convinced there's more of her then there is."

Reaching for her, Regina runs her hand down Mal's chest, between her breasts. "These are bigger."

"And sore," Mal complains, but smiles. "I always thought they were decorative."

Kissing her breast, Regina lifts her eyes. "They weren't sore with Lily?"

"I thought Lily would be a dragon dear, perhaps milk would have come in, I don't know." She keeps her eyes on Regina, sharing her wonder. "This, this is different."

She shouldn't ask, yet her chest aches. "Do you wish it was different? More like Lily?"

"No, no, this is shared, I'd never let that go." Mal says, looking at Robin over Regina's shoulder. "It's worth the rest to have you two."

Regina nods, running her fingers down Mal's smooth stomach. There is something, a roundness that isn't echoed in Regina's own body. Their daughter barely fills the space between Regina's stretched fingers, but she'll grow. "You're very beautiful."

"Thank you." Mal toys with her hair, running her fingers through Regina's dark curls. "I wasn't sure, at first, if I liked this body, this face. She seemed so small and strange. Eyes too blue and too white, funny flat nose, and lips, lips are the most bizarre invention."

Robin laughs at the stove and Regina looks up at her, grinning.

"You didn't like them?"

"Not at first." Mal traces Regina's mouth, her touch gentle but her gaze full of desire. "Now I see the appeal. I was very young when I took a human form, so confused by all of it: legs and arms and standing without a tail."

Regina's been a rat, briefly, but she brought enough of the rat's mind with her that scurrying was easy enough. She didn't need to relearn how to move, but Mal wouldn't have had that. Her human body was hers, and new.

Robin drags them to the table, and they eat together without worrying about when Henry needs to leave for school or if Roland's eating enough of his eggs. It's profoundly lazy to sit at the table long enough for two cups of coffee, to let Robin do the dishes while she stares at Mal and her second plate of food. Robin makes amazing fried potatoes, and even though she ate already, she's hungry, and Regina watches her lips slip around her fork, how her eyes light up when Robin touches her shoulder.

She could take her from this, ease her to the living room or the bedroom, lay Maleficent out beneath her and take her, enter her with the smooth silicone of the toy and listen to her moan in pleasure. It's a lot like that little sigh when she sets down her fork.

Reaching across the table, Mal strokes Regina's hand. "What do you want?

"You."

Mal's foot brushes Regina's ankle. "Should we let Robin finish the dishes so he can watch?"

"Would you like him to watch you come?"

Mal's laughter has a sweetness to it. "You're so much fun when you're like this." She removes her robe, peeling it from her shoulders and leaving it on the chair as she stands. Her nipples stand in rosy contrast to her skin, and her hair falls to the middle of her back, only a little wavy this morning. Regina stares after her, eyes following the curve of her spine, the swell of her butt and the way her thighs slip past each other.

Mal heads through the glass doors into the backyard, naked, and Regina starts after her, but stops. Grabbing their plates, she sets them in the sink and kisses Robin, hard.

"Come," she demands, dragging him away even though there's still soap on his hands. "I want you there."

"Do I get a show?" he teases and follows, rubbing his hands against a towel. Regina conjures one of the blankets from upstairs closet, for the grass and feels for the spells that keep them isolated. They're still up from last night, and the sun makes the trees alive with green.

Mal stands on the edge of the deck, then turns. "There you are."

She extends her hand and Regina meets her, kissing with coffee still on her lips. She stands on her tiptoes, melding their mouths together. Her hand brushes Mal's nipple, then strokes the heavy curve of her breast.

"I want to try fucking you like Robin does."

Mal raises an eyebrow and reaches for the belt holding Regina's robe in place. "This would be your toy?"

"I'll be gentle."

"I'm not afraid of you dear," Mal promises. "I'm not going to break. We did have toys back in the other world."

"They're fancier here." How would one explain a vibrator? "I think you'll like it."

"Well, my dear," Mal says, taking the blanket from Regina's hands and heading out into the grass. "You having your way with me has a certain appeal, doesn't it, Robin?"

He settles down on the bottom step of the deck, watching them. "I must admit the idea does strike a chord."

Mal sits on the blanket, legs up and together. The sun turns her hair to gold, as if it's been gilded, and the sweet summer air caresses the tiny hairs on her arms. Regina kneels in front of her, starting to remove her robe. Mal helps her slip it off, running her hands along her shoulders, then her breasts.

"I imagine it's not stone, or wood."

Regina whisks the toy to them, holding it in her hand so Mal can see, and touch it before it's buried deep within her. It's a rich purple, and shaped to fit inside both of them at the same time. "No, and I haven't had a chance to try it."

"I'm sure Robin could give you some pointers," Mal jokes, smirking at him over Regina's shoulder. "You have my permission, Regina, by all means, fuck me with your toy."

"You'd like that?"

"I will admit to finding the idea ever more tempting."

Regina turns on the vibration with the little remote while it's still in Mal's hand and she almost drops the toy.

"How clever."

"It's pleasant."

Mal tugs Regina's robe, then lets it fall away. She strokes up Regina's thigh, where her mouth was only hours ago. "So it starts within you?"

"Yes."

Rubbing Regina's inner thigh, Mal works her way up to her sex, and her fingers make the ache start to burn.

"Shall I?" Mal slips her finger inside, teasing and spreading the wetness over Regina's labia.

Regina nods, then kisses her, sucking and nibbling her lips, pulling her closer. Mal removes her finger and rubs Regina's wetness over the toy. They guide it into Regina together, and she tightens around it, letting it fill her.

"Your eyes are darker," Mal whispers between kisses.

"I want to be in you."

Mal opens her legs, welcoming Regina closer. "I'm yours, dear."

Clenching her muscles around the toy, Regina advances on her, kissing her breasts, her stomach, then bending down to lick across her sex, to tease her wet enough. The talking must have been enough, because Mal's so slick that her tongue glides up to her clit. Mal moans just from that little lick and Regina chuckles.

"So this morning was fun for you too?"

"I love listening to you," Mal promises. She sighs as Regina's fingers ready her sex, opening her up. "You sound so beautiful."

"Robin and I were saying that about you."

Robin shrugs and beams at them both, eyes dark with wanting. He hasn't had the chance to watch them, not when they haven't been hurried or quiet, and not like this. "I imagine the combination of you both together is a type of perfection, but I wait to be proven right."

Mal turns her head, looking at him as Regina enters her with the toy. She gasps, and that soft little sound tugs at Regina's heart.

"Like that," Robin says, watching with approval. "Now deeper."

Bending Mal's legs back, Regina shifts herself, trying to find a better angle to thrust again. Mal moves her gaze back to her and its almost too intense the way her blue eyes stare up, trusting, wanting, and they start to figure it out. Regina shifts her hips, rolling them into a thrust, finding a rhythm.

Robin leaves the deck and walks towards them, stroking Regina's bare back before he leans down to whisper. "Thrust up and you'll make her scream." He circles them, settling on the blanket close enough to toy with their breasts. His rough hand adds a friction to her nipples that makes them harden and ache.

Mal's breathing speeds up, racing like her heartbeat, and she kisses Regina before losing her mouth. "Gods, Regina, just like that."

Flicking on the vibration makes Regina clench a little harder, because it's good, so damn good to have that, and Mal's hips against her clit. Mal squirms, entirely unused to the sensation, and settles when Regina kisses her.

"Stay with me," she whispers. "We've got you."

Robin takes both of her hands, raising them over her head and wrapping them in his. "We do," he adds.

Then they find a pattern, a rhythm together, Regina thrusts in, pulls out, and in again, making the little sounds of pleasure in Mal's throat turn to moans, to pleading, because her hands aren't free to claw at Regina, or rub her clit and Regina and the toy have that for her. She clicks up the vibration, and her own orgasm threatens the base of her skull, buzzing, trembling, but nothing compared to Mal spread out beneath her, undone, shaking with pleasure because Regina's found how to hit her, how to move her fingers in tandem with the toy, thrusting up and in. She cries out first, then swallows a scream of pleasure, Regina pulls out, nearly abandoning her before diving in again, deeper, harder.

"Don't-" Mal pleads, "Don't stop, don't-"

"Are you close?" Regina asks over her, fully in control, aware of every little gasp of wanting.

"So close."

"Should I make you come?"

Mal's eyes snap open. "Regina- fuck- please."

She turns the vibrator up again, drawing another cry, a wordless sort of yes, and then she thrusts, further in, tilting deeper.

"Rock her legs back," Robin says, his hands still holding Mal's down as she writhes.

Shifting Mal's hips back just a little more, Regina thrusts, making a sweet friction between them that has her own teeth tingling. She abandons the remote and using hers fingers to rub Mal's clit, clumsy, demanding, insistent and fuck- Mal orgasms like a flare, erupting beneath her, arching into her. Regina pushes her through, holding her tight release washes over her. Robin releases her hands and Mal grabs her like she's drowning, like Regina's the connection to the world.

They lay there, entwined while Regina frees the toy from them both and tosses it aside. She tugs Robin in, sharing their sweaty skin with him. His fingers brush against Regina's wet labia and he grins when she finds his cock.

After watching them, he's hard enough to burn. Regina kisses Mal twice, then leaves her to catch her breath. Magic sends Robin's pyjamas away and she pulls him in, taking him where the toy was, letting him fuck her as she fucked Mal, free in the sun.

Even still panting, Mal turns their trick on her, holding Regina's hands flat against the blanket while Robin kisses her. She's so wet that he slides in as if he belongs there, deep and smooth, and the hints of orgasm start to spin, coalescing as he kisses her.

Robin kisses Mal with equal affection, then shows her what she did, what fucking someone into the blanket is like from the other side. She screams, cries, begs for him to fuck her harder, and he obliges, but slowly, painfully taking his time.

She hates them both. Loathes waiting, abhors having to beg, but the orgasm that finds her screams through her body, leaving her trembling and spent. He tumbles after her, sharing her cry.

They lie there, wrapped in each other's limbs, staring at the sky as the sun creep higher over the trees.

It's not even noon, and they've all fucked, been fucked to the point that their heads spin. Mal curls into Robin's chest and Regina meets her on top of him.

They kiss, and then raise their mouths to robin's taking turns with each other's perfect lips.

Regina drags herself up, because she should pee, and there's more coffee inside. Mal sits up lazily, dragging Robin with her.

"I like her from this angle," Mal muses, still flushed.

"It's a good one," Robin agrees and then both stand, then half-chase her into the kitchen. They make her come again, screaming and pleading, before she gets more coffee.


End file.
